User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Log 005: Brenda vs. Jaden Yuki (Who is the best HERO duelist?)
HERO vs. HERO? No problem! Note that will use cards he made until the end of his series. So, do not expect es, "Stratos", "Shadow Mist", and other manga pitfalls. Turn 1: Brenda * Activates "Gemini Selection". * Uses the effect of "Gemini Selection", adding "Shade HERO - Hiro" from her Deck to her hand. * Normal Summons "Shade HERO - Hiro" (1800/500). * Activates the other effect of "Gemini Selection", revealing 3 Gemini monsters with different names from her Deck, then Jaden chooses 1 of them to be Special Summoned to Brenda's field, and the remaining cards are placed to the bottom of her Deck. The revealed cards are "Shade HERO - Doubt", "Shade HERO - Nightmare" and "Shade HERO - Luna", and Jaden chooses "Luna". (1800/600). * Overlays "Hiro" and "Luna" to Xyz Summon "Ebon Dragon of Shadows" (2600/1700). * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Jaden * Draws. * Activates " ", using his " " and " " from his hand to Fusion Summon " " from his Extra Deck (2100/1200). * Activates " ". * "Flame Wingman" attacks "Ebon Dragon", and activates the effect of "Skyscraper", since an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, while its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, "Flame Wingman" gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only (2100 -> 3100/1200). * "Flame Wingman" attacks "Ebon Dragon" (Brenda: 4000 -> 3500). * Activates the effect of "Flame Wingman". Since it destroys an opponent's monster by battle, Brenda takes damage equal to the ATK of "Ebon Dragon" in her Graveyard. Her monster has 2600 ATK (Brenda: 3500 -> 900). * At the end of the damage calculation, "Flame Wingman"'s ATK drops (3100 -> 2100/1200). * Since "Ebon Dragon" is destroyed, Brenda draws 1 card. * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Brenda * Draws. * Normal Summons "Destruction HERO - Tanaba" (1600/1600). * Activates the effect of "Tanaba", allowing Brenda to add a DARK "HERO" monster from her Deck to her hand. She adds "Destruction HERO - Hiro". * Due to the effect of "Tanaba", Brenda can declare 1 more Normal Summon this turn. She then Normal Summons "Destruction HERO - Hiro" (1800/1000). * Activates the effect of "Hiro", Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower DARK "HERO" monster from her hand, except "Hiro", since "Hiro" was Normal Summoned, but she cannot Special Summon for the rest of the turn, except Warrior-Type monsters. She Special Summons "Shade HERO - Nightmare" (1700/1100). * Activates the effect of "Gemini Selection", revealing (this time) "Shade HERO - Vengeance", "Shade HERO - Fear Caster" and "Shade HERO - Lyris" and Jaden chooses "Lyris" to be Special Summoned to Brenda's field. (1900/300). * Overlays "Shade HERO - Lyris" with "Shade HERO - Nightmare" to Xyz Summon "Shade HERO - Shadowman" (1600/'2700'). * Overlays "Destruction HERO - Hiro" with "Destruction HERO - Tanaba" to Xyz Summon another copy of "Shade HERO - Shadowman" (1600/'2700'). * Since "Destruction HERO - Hiro" was used for an Xyz Summon, Jaden takes 800 damage (Jaden: 4000 -> 3200). * Activates "Rank-Up-Magic Terminus Force", Ranking-Up one of her "Shadowman" to Xyz Summon "CXyz Shade HERO - Shademan" (1900/'3000'). * Due to the effect of "Terminus Force", Brenda can negate one of Jaden's effects, and it loses 800 ATK for this turn only. She chooses "Flame Wingman" (2100 -> 1300/1200). * Uses the effect of "Shademan", detaching 2 Xyz Materials from this card ("Lyris" and "Nightmare", to destroy Spell/Trap Cards Jaden controls, up to the number of "Shade HERO" monsters detached by that effect. 2 "Shade HERO" monsters were detached, thus she aims to destroy "Skyscraper" and Jaden's Set card, but Jaden activates his Set " ", returning "Flame Wingman" to his Extra Deck to Special Summon his Fusion Materials to Jaden's side of the field. He then Special Summons "Avian" (1000/'1000') and "Burstinatrix" (1200/'800'). * Activates "Skyscraper S - Ghost Town" from her hand. It is treated as "Darkened Alley" while on the field or Graveyard. * Uses the effect of "Ghost Town", sending this card from her Field Zone to the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Shade HERO" Xyz Monster from her Extra Deck, also she attaches 2 cards from her hand to it as Xyz Materials. She Special Summons "CXyz Shade HERO - Twilight" from her Extra Deck (2900/2000), attaching her 2 cards from her hand ("Shade HERO - Illusion" and "Shade HERO - Dusk"). * "Shadowman" destroys "Avian" (note that "Shadowman" can attack while in Defense Position, treating its DEF for damage calculation). * "Twilight" destroys "Burstinatrix". * "Shademan" attacks directly (note that "Shademan" can attack while in Defense Position, treating its DEF for damage calculation). (Jaden: 4000 -> 1000). * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Jaden * Draws. * Activates " ", drawing 2 cards from his Deck. * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Brenda * Draws. * "Twilight" would attack directly, but Jaden activates his face-down " ". Since Jaden has only one card in his hand, she picks up that card, which is " ", thus Jaden Special Summons it to his side of the field (2500/2000). * A replay occurs, but Jaden activates his Set " ", negating the attack and forcing Brenda's Battle Phase to end. * Ends her turn. Turn 6: Jaden * Draws. * Normal Summons " " (300/900). * Contact Fuses "Neos" with "Glow Moss" to Summon " " (2500/2000). * Uses the effect of "Glow Neos", destroying a face-up card Brenda controls and gaining different effects depending on what card was destroyed. He destroys Brenda's "Gemini Selection". * Since it is a Spell Card, Glow Neos can declare a direct attack this turn. He does so now (Brenda: 900 -> 0). Jaden wins. Category:Blog posts